What Would You Do?
by berryfuls
Summary: A scene from 1x01, with a little twist. What would Olivia have done to get Peter back to the States?


**Oh my goodness, it's been a long time since I've written! My long hiatus is not really over - this is just something I've been toying with for a while.**

**So enjoy and all that jazz.**

* * *

><p>Olivia glanced up at the dark haired man approaching her. "Coffee?" he asked, handing her the extra cup he had fixed.<p>

"Thanks," she replied, taking a sip and studying Peter as he sat down on the bench beside her.

He stretched out his long legs, leaning back into a comfortable position. "Tell me," he said casually, as if he were about to discuss the weather. "What else did that file say? About yours truly. How bad was it?" He knew that the file itself was probably inaccessible to him, but asking about it couldn't hurt.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it," she said, proper and official as always. Her politeness toward him was irritating to him, but her nature was kind of hot in a way that he really couldn't explain.

He chuckled. "Why don't you go ahead and liberate yourself because I'm here now, so I kind of feel like I deserve the truth. Don't you?" She just looked at him and his genius mind finally put the pieces together. How had he been so blind as not to see it? "There was no file." It was a statement, not a question.

"I needed you back here," she said, as if that justified lying about knowing about everything he's done. And, under the circumstances, it was a pretty good reason.

"So that was what? You were bluffing?" He was somewhat in shock, still unable to get past the fact that _there was no file_.

She looked at him hopelessly. "I was desperate."

"Yeah, I'm usually pretty good at reading people. That's sort of what I do." Still, her ability to lie so convincingly was quite impressive. Not that he would admit that to her or anyone else.

"Yeah. Well, I could see you were in trouble. Anyone could see that." It was like she was almost laughing at him. Nice try, sweetheart. Peter Bishop always gets the last laugh.

"You really would have done anything to get me back here?" he asked, masking his smirk by taking a sip of his otherwise ignored coffee.

Her eyebrows twitched together for a fraction of a second in confusion. "I suppose so. I needed you to get to your father."

"Would you have broken the law?"

"I'm a federal agent. I enforce the law and therefore have to abide by it. However, if it was to come to it, I may have."

Peter studied the black liquid in his cup, swirling it around absently. "Would you have slept with me?" he asked coyly, only glancing at her to catch her reaction.

It couldn't have been more perfect. She had taken a sip of her own coffee and practically choked on it in surprise. "Excuse me?" she managed to stumble out. She didn't even bother gaining her composure again. They were beyond that point by now.

"You heard me," he replied simply.

"I was hoping I heard incorrectly."

"Gauging by your reaction, I assume you heard me right."

One should probably note that Olivia had noticed the attractiveness of the male in front of her since she had found out that Dr. Bishop had a son. And sure, maybe a fleeting thought or two had crossed her mind about the two of them. But the whole point of his being here was to get Walter out of the asylum so she could save John, the man with whom she was supposed to be in love. Any such thoughts about Peter were irrelevant and pointless.

Back to his question though, Olivia knew she had to answer truthfully. It was only fair. After all, she had effectively dragged the jerk halfway across the globe. She sighed. "Again, if it was necessary to get you back to the US, I might have."

"Let me get this straight," Peter said, not even bothering to hide his amusement anymore. "You would have slept with another man to save the 'love of your life?'" His summary of their conversation thus far was even complete with air quotes.

The embarrassment was almost enough to make her get up and leave but Olivia Dunham did not back down from a fight easily. She simply smiled and said, "Obviously you've never loved someone or you would do much the same if you were in my position."

He shrugged. "Fair enough." He stood up, stretched, and glanced around the lab. Walter was fussing with the cow and her pen. Astrid was signing for some gadget that Walter had to have that he likely forgot about. Olivia glanced over her shoulder, following his gaze.

"Okay, last question," Peter stated, leaning against a post with his arms across his chest.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes." He paused for effect before grinning and asking, "Would you have made out with the cow?"


End file.
